Rocky Horror Summer Camp
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Rocky Horror characters go to camp for summer break. Will new friendships be made? Will friendships be ended? Will relationships be formed? Anything can happen at summer camp. Rated T for minor violence and minor cursing.
1. Packing

Chapter 1: Packing

* * *

><p>Columbia groaned. "But mom!" Magenta rolled her eyes. She reached for Riff Raff's hand, squeezing it when she found it, looking up at him. "I wanna go!" Columbia had spent the last ten minutes trying to convince her mom to let her go to summer camp like everyone else.<p>

"I said no, Coco! And that's final!" Columbia's mom looked too young to have a fifteen year old daughter. She was only thirty years old but looked like she was in her late twenties. Her hair, which was originally brown, was yellow and it barely reached her shoulders. She had big, bright green eyes.

"Please? Magenta said that both her and Riff Raff were going! Janet, Brad, Frank and even Rocky said they were going. Please mom? Please?" Columbia cried, clasping her hands together and staring up at her mom. Her mom looked at Magenta and Riff Raff, expecting a denial or some support.

"Is she lying about you two going to camp?" She asked. Columbia looked at her friends, separating her hands and running one through her cherry red hair nervously, twirling a strand around her finger. 'Please,' she mouthed toward Magenta, who looked up at Riff Raff again.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, squeezing Magenta's hand. Columbia's mom looked back at Columbia.

"Fine. You can go, Columbia," she smiled. Columbia immediately began cheering, jumping up and down. She turned to Riff Raff and Magenta.

"Go ahead and head toward Janet's house. I'll be there as soon as I can," Columbia said, running up the stairs. Magenta looked up at Columbia's mom, nodding politely. She hesitated before leaving, pulling Riff Raff out the door with her. They slowly walked down the road in the general direction of Janet Weiss' house.

"Riff," Magenta spoke in a soft voice. "Yes, Magenta?" Riff Raff asked, looking at his younger sister. She was a few inches shorter than he was. He let go of Magenta's hand and reached up, gently patting her mass of frizzy auburn hair as they walked. Magenta stayed silent, as if she forgot why she said his name to begin with.

"You're always so quiet," Riff Raff commented in a whisper. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. Her mouth twitched, as if she was about to smile, but she didn't smile. She rarely smiled unless she was alone in her room.

"I don't feel ze need to talk…nobody understands vhat I'm thinking anyvays," she shrugged. "It's easier if I stay silent…nobody can laugh at me zat vay."

"I love the sound of your voice. It's pretty and calming. Like the beach. Or the gentle rustle of leaves in the spring," Riff Raff commented. Magenta's mouth twitched again, but she did smile. Riff Raff's heart melted when he saw Magenta's usually somber face brighten with a smile. He stopped walking, hearing footsteps behind them.

"Hey, you two." The smile quickly disappeared from Magenta' face when the siblings realized who was following them.

"Frank. We're going to Janet's house to wait for Columbia. Do you want to walk with us?" Riff Raff asked politely, expecting an insult and decline from the boy behind them.

"Riff," Magenta hissed softly. "I don't vant anyone to valk vith us." Frank snickered.

"How is it that you have an accent, but nobody else in your family does?" He asked. Magenta whipped her head in his direction, glaring daggers. He took a sudden step back, staring at Magenta with wide eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "Forget I asked."

"Do you want to join us?" Riff Raff repeated his question, managing to hide his annoyance with Frank. "And you know that Magenta is insecure about how she speaks." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Eh…whatever. Let's go," Frank shrugged, shoving his way between the siblings and waiting. "Are we going to start walking?" He demanded, grabbing them both by the wrists and dragging them until they began walking on their own. Magenta closed her eyes while they walked, blindly reaching for her brother's hand.

Frank walked ahead of them, not bothering to wait at all. Riff Raff and Magenta began falling behind, peacefully strolling, hand-in-hand. They had no reason to rush to Janet's house. They weren't leaving for camp for a while.

"Will you two lovebirds hurry it up?" Frank huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned around and began walking backwards, watching Riff Raff and Magenta. Magenta tightened her grip on Riff Raff's hand, trying to calm herself down.

"We have no reason to rush, Frank. If you want to rush, go ahead and run off. Magenta and I want to spend some time together just walking," Riff Raff said.

"You two think that nobody notices the glances at school or how you're always holding hands. But I'll tell ya, everyone notices. And it's disgusting," Frank stuck his tongue out, emphasizing how disgusting it was. Magenta frowned, taking her hand from Riff Raff's. Frank stopped walking as Magenta walked closer to him.

She stood on her toes, trying to even their heights. Frank was taller than Riff Raff, making him even taller than she was. When she managed to reach the height she wanted she scowled. "Leave Riff and I alone, Frank. If you don't, I vill rip your trachea out of your little neck and skin you alive. Ve aren't in love, ve aren't a couple. Ve are brother and sister. Now go!" She screeched at him. He took a few steps back and frowned.

"Spoiled brat!" Frank cried before turning around and running off. Magenta turned back to Riff Raff and smiled innocently. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear in an attempt to appear more innocent. Riff Raff laughed.

"You have serious issues, Magenta," he said, walking up to stand next to her. They returned to their peaceful stroll towards Janet's house.

* * *

><p>Frank frowned. Nobody was listening to him. Nobody believed that Magenta had threatened to kill him in a slow and painful way.<p>

"She did guys! I'm not lying! She's evil!" He repeated. Janet, Brad, Rocky, and Frank were all standing in the kitchen of Janet's house, preparing cookies.

"I don't believe you would lie about sweet little Magenta, Frank," Janet sighed. Her voice was slightly higher pitched than normal. Frank suspected that she was forcing it to go up instead of allowing it to remain the same pitch. Her voice's pitch changed daily.

"Yeah…that's cruel, Frank. She may be quiet and dark but she wouldn't come out and say that she would skin you alive and rip out your trachea," Brad agreed. Frank shook his head. He set his hand on top of his black, curly hair, thinking of what to say that would make them believe him.

"Her and Riff Raff were holding hands and she just walked up to me, stood on her toes, and growled at me. She's evil! I'm telling you the truth, guys!" Frank whined, unable to think of a more mature way of complaining. Janet shook her head, taking off her oven mitt.

"Frank…just give it up already. You probably misunderstood her. That'd be believable," she said, reaching up and messing with Brad's brown hair. "You need to style it better," she mumbled softly, licking her thumb and trying to push a stray strand of hair off to the side. It kept returning to its original position, making her give up and frown.

There was a timid knock at the front door. "Ooh! It's probably Riff Raff and Magenta!" Janet cheered, hurrying out of the kitchen and disappearing behind the door. Frank frowned.

"You guys believe me, don't you?" He asked, lowering his voice. Rocky shook his head. Frank couldn't tell if he was shaking because he was saying no or if he was just showing off how light his freshly-cut hair was. He had dyed it a lighter blond color and got it cut. Honestly, Frank was jealous.

"Not really, Frank," Brad said. "I mean…Magenta seems innocent. I mean, has she kissed anyone before? I haven't even seen her hold any boy's hand other than her brother's. Have you?" Frank shook his head.

"But I know she isn't all innocent! I know she's not a virgin!" He said quickly as Janet opened the kitchen door.

"Who's not a virgin?" She asked. "Oh, everyone come out here. The cookies are gonna take a bit. We're gonna hang out in here until Columbia gets here."

"Magenta isn't a virgin," Frank repeated softly as he walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch far away from Magenta. He eyed the position the siblings were sitting in, noticing how Magenta's head was resting against Riff Raff's shoulder, making him suspicious of how close they were.

"She is too a virgin!" Janet cried, sitting next to Magenta. The other two boys slowly made their way into the room. Brad sat next to Janet and Rocky sat as far away as he possibly could. "Aren't you, Magenta?" The brunette turned to her friend, expecting a yes.

"No," Magenta murmured. "I'm not." She made it obvious she didn't want to talk by turning her head and hiding her face with her hair and Riff Raff's arm. Janet stared in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Frank cheered in victory. Riff Raff glared at him.

"Magenta doesn't like to talk about that kind of stuff, Frank. She's very sensitive about that part of her life," he said defensively. "Please don't bring it up again."

"Sorry," Frank muttered, rolling his eyes. "I guess." He crossed his arms over his chest, sinking into his seat and grimacing, going out of his way to avoid looking at Janet or Riff Raff.

"Let me in!" Columbia's voice pierced the awkward silence in the room. It was followed by several knocks varying in volume. Janet jumped up, only to be almost knocked down by Frank jumping up and basically flying over to the door. He opened it quickly and smiled at Columbia. She smiled back awkwardly, picking up her bags and carrying them into the room. She dropped her bags beside a pile of bags and suitcases containing the others' things.

Columbia walked over and sat next to Riff Raff, smiling happily at the others sitting on the couch. Janet jumped up.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking into the kitchen. Brad quickly followed her. Rocky and Frank followed, not wanting to be alone with the other three.

"What's up with them?" Columbia asked. Magenta spoke, but it was muffled. "What?" Columbia asked. Magenta moved her head to reveal her face, which made it obvious she had been crying. Columbia frowned.

"She said that Frank brought up the problem we had last summer with Cosmo. If you remember what happened, you'll know why she was crying," Riff Raff said softly. Magenta returned to the safety of her hair and her brother's arm. Janet and Brad walked back into the room, holding a plate of cookies that they placed on the table.

"What's going on? Is Magenta okay?" Janet asked softly, as if Magenta couldn't hear her.

"I'm fine," Magenta said, turning her head to look at Janet. She stayed close to her brother. Frank walked back into the room, almost immediately seeing Magenta.

"Haha! You're a slut!" He laughed, pointing a finger at her. Magenta balled up her fists, rising from her seat.

"Go die, Frank! I hate you so much! You've ruin my entire life!" She screamed. Janet frowned. Nothing was going right.

* * *

><p>After two hours of shouting between Riff Raff and Frank, Janet finally lost it. She broke down into tears and began screaming at the two.<p>

"Can you two do anything other than fight?" She screamed, tugging at her hair. Columbia and Brad were sitting, staring at the wall. Rocky seemed to be completely zoned out.

"Well Frank is an ass!" Riff Raff shouted. "I can stop, but then he'll hurt my Genta." Frank smirked.

"Just get over it, Riff Raff! We have to leave soon! We'll be trapped together for a whole summer. Just please…get over it!" Brad shouted. Janet's mom finally made an appearance.

"Everyone ready? Get your stuff and load it in the van. We'll be leaving in about half an hour. It's gonna be a long drive," she said, smiling happily at everyone. Magenta silently rose to her feet and grabbed her and Riff Raff's things, walking out of the house.

Frank immediately changed what he was doing. He ran over to the pile of bags and suitcases, tossing some to the side, picking up his things. "I'm rooming with Columbia!" He shouted as he headed for the door.

"No! I am!" Rocky shouted. His voice was deeper than all of the other boys' voices. He quickly walked over and picked up his and Columbia's things, walking outside to load them up.

"No! I am! I already called it, Rocky!" Frank shouted, following the blond boy outside. Brad walked over and took his things and Janet's things and took the outside, leaving Columbia, Janet, and Riff Raff in the house still.

"Fighting over me?" Columbia giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Will you room with Magenta and me, please Columbia?" Riff Raff asked softly, turning to the cherry red-headed girl. She thought for a moment.

"Okay. I will," she smiled. Riff Raff smiled back. Columbia was the only on that knew everything about the siblings. She knew everything, from the hairs on their heads the day they were born to their relationship now.

"Thanks," he said, walking out of the house.

Janet shifted her weight between her feet nervously. "Is Magenta really not a virgin?" She asked softly. Columbia sighed.

"No. She's not," she said, making Janet gasp. "But I'll explain it later. It's not really her fault once you get the whole story." The two girls quickly left the house, following everyone else into a roomy van.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. This is something I wrote at school. Um...it will probably get continued. Sorry for the awkwardness this chapter...yes. They kinda fall into a certain stereotypical caste system.<strong>_

_**Magenta- Loner/Emo**_

_**Frank- Popular bully**_

_**Janet- Goody-two-shoes**_

_**Riff Raff- Protective older brother**_

_**Weird, huh? I'd only originally planned for Magenta to be part of a caste system since she appeared to be the loner/emo in the movie...kinda...well...I may go into detail about Magenta and Cosmo's little...thing. I may not. It all depends on if I want to. And it will get happier and less Magenta/Frank anger/fighting. I jsut really wanted to establish the friendships/enemies/frenemies in this chapter.**_


	2. Arriving at Camp

Chapter 2: Arriving at Camp

* * *

><p>Brad moved to the back of the van, plopping down next to Magenta. Everyone was asleep except for Columbia, who was busy on her phone, Brad, and Magenta. Magenta had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and she was using a flashlight to read a book. She looked up at Brad, who just smiled. He was obviously nervous.<p>

"So…Magenta," he whispered. It was dark in the van. Magenta shined the flashlight at him, illuminating his face and his shirt, which was a button-up blue, long-sleeved dress shirt. The corners of her mouth rose into a small but warm smile. "Um…I know you're not very talkative, but I'm just wondering if you wanted to talk?"

"Sure," Magenta murmured, closing her book and setting it between her and Riff Raff. Brad looked up at Riff Raff. He was leaning against the window, eyes closed and he was snoring lightly. He wondered how Magenta could stand being so close to him.

"Well…aren't you a year younger than Riff Raff?" Brad asked, unsure what to say. Magenta nodded. "That would make you nearly sixteen, right?"

"I just turned fifteen…next May I'll be sixteen," Magenta corrected him. "Aren't you sixteen?" Brad nodded.

"Yeah. I turned sixteen February. I'll be seventeen soon," he smiled. "I have another question…why aren't you asleep?" He wondered why Magenta wasn't asleep like she should've been. Any other time they went on a trip, she was the first one to fall asleep, sometimes even going to sleep at four when they drove out of Denton.

"I'm not really tired," Magenta answered, voice growing softer. She stared at Brad, waiting for him to answer her unspoken question.

"Well…I don't feel like sitting next to Janet and just staring at Columbia play with her phone all night. I'm pretty much awake right now," Brad smiled. Magenta didn't smile but she looked away from Brad, setting the flashlight in Riff Raff's lap, turning it off. "Listen, Magenta. You don't seem to have many friends. And honestly, that isn't fair. And you're really nice. I was just wondering if you wanted to, y'know, be friends. At least just for this summer," Brad whispered.

"You're so sweet," Magenta murmured. "I vould love to be your friend for ze summer."

* * *

><p>Up from the front of the van, Columbia shot up and looked back at the last seat. Brad was asleep, leaning against the window on the other side of the back seat. Magenta was leaning against him, fast asleep. Columbia picked up her phone, stifling a giggle. She quickly took a picture of the two and hid her phone.<p>

"Janet's gonna love this," she mumbled with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Frank was the first one on the van to wake up. He immediately stood up and walked down the aisle, looking at each person, trying to decide who to wake up. He stopped at the seat Janet was sleeping in. 'Where's Brad?' He asked silently, eyes glued to the empty spot next to Janet. His eyes darted to the back of the van and he began laughing as loud as he could.<p>

"Shut up," Rocky grumbled, eyes still shut. He turned his head toward Frank and snarled before returning to his light snoring. Frank kept laughing, purposefully making it louder than necessary. Riff Raff was the second one of the van to wake up.

"What the-?" He rubbed his eyes and looked beside him. "Magenta?" He frowned, reaching over and shaking her. "Do you mind shutting up, Frank?" He called as he tried to wake Magenta up.

"Why don't you make me?" Frank retaliated.

"People are trying to sleep, Frank," Columbia hissed.

"Shut up…wait…did you even go to sleep?" Frank asked, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. Columbia shook her head.

"Nope. And I'm still so energetic!" Columbia giggled. She stood up and walked into the aisle between seats. Frank rolled his eyes.

"You need to see this, Columbia," he said, nudging at the back seat. Columbia giggled.

"I've seen it. I have a picture of it," Columbia said, searching for her phone.

"Wake up! Everyone up, up, up!" Janet's mom shouted enthusiastically from the driver's seat. Janet rubbed her eyes.

"Mom…" She groaned, stretching her arms.

"Janet! Your boyfriend likes that emo chick! She's gonna take his virginity!" Columbia snickered. Rocky was still asleep, unfazed by the shouted. Janet's head snapped up. She jumped up and turned around, screaming at what she saw.

"Brad Majors!" Brad immediately woke up and stood, knocking Magenta onto the floor, waking her up.

"What, Janet?" He asked before noticing Magenta was on the floor, rubbing her head. Riff Raff was helping her.

"Why were you sleeping with Magenta?" Janet demanded. Frank smirked, looking between Brad and Janet. Brad glared at him.

"I wasn't. We were talking last night and I guess I fell asleep and she did too," Brad said, holding up his hands defensively.

"I'm not talking to any of you!" Janet cried, sitting back down and crossing her arms over her chest. She turned her head and frowned, staring out the window. Frank shrugged and turned around, gently shoving Columbia back into her seat and sitting next to her. Riff Raff didn't care that Brad and Magenta had been sleeping like they had. He was just worried that Magenta had hit her head too hard.

"Don't go to sleep, Genta," he mumbled, holding her in his arms. "I know you're tired…but you hit your head. I'm sure Janet's mom will know what to do."

* * *

><p>Everyone was fighting to get off the van and leave the tension behind. After Janet had woken Brad, nobody spoke except for Riff Raff. It had been a tense two hours. They all hurriedly grabbed their things and followed Janet to a field with around ten cabins. Janet's mom was behind everyone else. When they all stopped, she began talking.<p>

"There are three people to a cabin. But since we have seven people…I guess we can have four in one cabin and three in the other. One person per bed. There are counselors and a nurse's station. I'll be back at the end of summer. Bye Janet," she said, turning and walking away.

"I want Columbia!" Frank shouted immediately. Rocky glared at him. Janet walked over to Brad and wrapped her arm around his arm and smiled.

"I'm rooming with Magenta and Riff Raff. Sorry guys," Columbia giggled, running into a cabin with her things. Magenta and Riff Raff followed her.

"Damnit, Rocky! You could've roomed with them! Columbia should've roomed with me! She's so hot! You wouldn't know what to do with your-" Frank's voice was cut off by the door of the cabin shutting.

The cabin was surprising clean and insect-free. The beds were old, but they were better than most of the beds in Denton's middle-class houses. Riff Raff walked over to the furthest bed from the door, leaving Magenta by the door.

"I vanted Brad to room vith us," she murmured, staring at the floor. Columbia stopped unpacking and stared at her.

"Why?" She asked, walking over to her friend and gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward a bed near Riff Raff. "Brad's a total ass, Janet even said so. Why would you want to be trapped with him every night for the whole summer?"

Magenta shrugged, dropping her things on her bed and beginning to unpack. She watched Riff Raff for a minute, seeing what he packed. Both of them packed almost all their clothes but they grabbed a few things they needed. He had grabbed his journal and a pack of pencils to write with.

"Hurry up and unpack." The door swung open and Frank poked his head in. "Janet said we need to go talk to the counselors." He disappeared outside again, the door shutting quickly. Columbia walked over to her bed and dumped out a small bag of things onto the mattress, sorting through it all.

"Why the hell did I bring so much makeup?" She wondered quietly, cursing herself. Magenta quickly unpacked and set her things under her bed, leaving a black dress on her bed. She took it into the bathroom, shutting the stall door and quickly changing into the dress. She walked back out and over to her bed and digging through a small bag by her pillow.

"What are you looking for, Magenta?" Riff Raff asked as he slid his bags under his bed.

"My poetry book," Magenta answered.

"I think I put it in my bag. Is it a black notebook?" Riff Raff asked. Magenta nodded. "Yeah. It's in my bag. Did you want it?" She shook her head.

"Where'd you get the dress?" Columbia asked loudly.

"I've had it for a vhile. I just never decided to vear it," Magenta replied, walking out of the cabin and into Brad.

"Sorry!" He apologized, stepping back. "Janet told me to come tell you that it's lunch time. We're leaving for the mess hall right now." Magenta nodded, walking onto the rocky path that circled the entire camp. Riff Raff and Columbia followed her out.

"Lunch time," Brad quickly said, turning around. "Come on." The four walked on the rocky path towards a big wooden building with 'Mess Hall' written in big red letters across the top. Riff Raff noticed Brad glancing at Magenta and frowned.

"So…is Magenta vegetarian?" Brad asked Riff Raff.

"No…she's not," Riff Raff answered. Magenta looked back at him and blinked. "But she doesn't eat any animal that lives in a forest." Brad nodded, as if he understood. Magenta looked back to the front.

"I'm so hungry!" Columbia shouted, breaking out into a full-blown run as they neared the building. She bumped into Magenta, knocking her into Brad. "Sorry!" She called back, not bothering to stop. "Rocky!"

* * *

><p>Riff Raff, Magenta, and Columbia were back in the cabin. It was dark outside and everyone had been told to go back to their cabins and go to sleep. Magenta was writing in her poetry book, completely oblivious to what was going on around her.<p>

"I'm gonna go visit Frank and Rocky…tell me if the counselors are checking up on us. They said they call first to avoid walking in on anyone naked," Columbia said, walking out into the darkness. Riff Raff nodded, looking at Magenta.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Magenta looked up and nodded. She looked back at the blank page of her notebook. Riff Raff got of his bed and sat next to Magenta, wrapping an arm around her. "You seem sad…like you wish someone was here…do you wish Brad was in here?" Magenta hesitantly nodded.

"He offered to be my friend…for ze summer…you know zat I don't make friends vell, Riff…" Magenta sighed, closing the notebook and setting it beside her. She leaned her head against Riff Raff's chest, wrapping one of her arms around him. "I zink zat he's really nice." Riff Raff smiled toward his sister.

"Well…you could've told me you wanted to share a cabin with him. I'm sure Columbia wouldn't have minded sharing a cabin with Rocky and Frank," he murmured into her ear. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It doesn't matter now, Riff," she whispered. "At least ve're sharing a cabin. Zat's all I really vanted." Riff Raff smiled and leaned down, gently kissing Magenta on the forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll be updating weekly…this is an exception. XD And Akane Kuran, is that enough BradGenta for right now? I didn't really know how to write them since they're both taken (RiffGenta in secret! :3) so I just made them new friends.<strong>_

**_This camp is based on a camp I go to every summer. I love going to camp...usually...unless the pool can be used...then it sucks!_**

****_**One friendship down. And I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would've had this done and uploaded last night but I fell asleep…well…here's chapter 2!**_


	3. Broken Leg

Chapter 3: Broken Leg

* * *

><p>It had been a week since they arrived at the camp. Brad and Magenta had been spending most of their time together, which made Janet angry. Columbia and Frank had been spending all their time together and Rocky had even caught them kissing in the pool. Riff Raff spent most of his time in his cabin, which Janet usually intruded his alone time to complain about Magenta being a little slut.<p>

"I don't zink Janet likes you and me spending time together, Brad," Magenta murmured as she walked alongside Brad. He shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Who cares? You're fun to spend time with. You actually listen and you're really good at writing poetry," he said, smiling at Magenta. She blushed at the mention of her poetry.

"I-I'm not, I mean…I don't zink I'm really zat good at vriting poetry," she stuttered nervously. Brad grabbed Magenta's hand with his free hand. "Brad…I thought you vere going out vith Janet," Magenta said.

"So? I can't be friendly? You seem kinda…unbalanced in those heels. Don't want you to fall," Brad said. Magenta didn't smile but Brad knew that she was happy by the look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So…Columbia," Frank smiled. Columbia was chewing gum, popping bubbles loudly. She blew a big bubble, which Frank popped like an ass, and then she had gum on her face and in her hair.<p>

"Frank! You asshole!" She screamed, ripping her hand from Frank's. She began cleaning the gum off of her face and out of her hair. Frank frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Columbia! You're such a baby! It's just gum! Sheesh!" He shouted at her, stomping his heel into the sand. "You said there was a volleyball out here anyways! Where is it?" Columbia glared at him.

"I should've said yes to Rocky…at least he would be helping me," she mumbled angrily. Frank kicked sand at Columbia's face, which stuck to the gum. "Oh my freaking god, Frank! You know what? Screw you!" She screamed, turning around and storming away from Frank.

"Yeah…well you're a slut!" Frank retorted. Columbia didn't reply, she just kept walking. Frank sat down at the edge of the sand and drew pictures in the sand with his finger. He huffed and looked up at the sky. "It's almost noon…" He said softly. "Maybe Janet's done complaining to Riff Raff." He slowly stood up and started heading back to the cabins.

* * *

><p>Janet stared at Riff Raff, who was busy writing in a notebook. He glanced up and moved some of his blond hair from his face. He cleared his throat before speaking.<p>

"Are you okay? Usually you've either started crying by now or you've left," he said. Janet moved from Magenta's bed and sat next to Riff Raff, looking down at his notebook.

"What are you writing, Riff Raff?" She asked, tucking some of her brown hair, which had lightened from the sun, behind her ear. Riff Raff stared at her, slightly confused by how interested she was in what he was doing.

"Just some poetry…Magenta and I like to write poetry…it's fun if you can do it well," he answered. Janet looked up and him and smiled. He realized he'd been staring at her for a few minutes. "Sorry for staring," he murmured.

"It's fine. I know it's weird, since I almost never talk to you. But you're such a great listener," Janet said. She glanced down at Riff Raff's hand, which was sitting on the bed. She grabbed it with her hand, making his eyes get wide.

"J-Janet," he stuttered. Janet shushed him and waited a minute for speaking.

"Riff Raff…I like you. You're so sweet. I don't know why you don't have a girlfriend," she said. Before Riff Raff could reply, Janet leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away quickly and frowned at the expression on Riff Raff's face.

"I'm so sorry, Riff Raff," she said quickly. "I just…you're so cute and nice. I really like you."

"I thought you were dating Brad," Riff Raff spit out. He was having trouble speaking at all.

"I think he wants to go out with Magenta more," Janet said, sighing sadly.

"You're the first person to ever kiss me, Janet," Riff Raff murmured. Janet looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He wasn't. "It's embarrassing, considering I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, but…I never really liked anyone enough to kiss them."

Janet smiled. "Well…do you think you like me enough to hang out tomorrow?" Riff Raff thought for a minute and Magenta immediately came to mind.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Rocky was sitting by the pool in his gold-colored swim trunks. He looked around, kicking the water up a little. He saw Columbia run by, heading for the cabins.<p>

"Columbia?" He called, standing up. Columbia stopped and looked at him, smiling. She ran over toward the pool, opening the gate and walking over to Rocky.

"Hey, Rocky," she said. Rocky smiled at her.

"Hello, Columbia," he said. He waited a moment. "Wait…why is your face brown and pink? Did Frank pop one of your bubbles again?" He groaned when Columbia nodded and began trying to help her get the gum off of her face. "He's such an idiot."

"Well…I'm sure he didn't mean for this to happen when he did it," she said softly. "But he did act like a meanie when I got angry about it." Rocky nodded. "You're so much nicer than Frank."

"Thanks. But it's not that difficult to be nicer than him. But…I guess that's a compliment either way," Rocky chuckled.

"But he can be nice when he wants to…like I remember when we were hanging out by the pool…he was being really nice," Columbia said. Rocky remembered too.

"Being a little too nice in my opinion," Rocky grumbled. "He had one hand in your shorts and the other on your bikini top. Columbia…you're not slutty enough for him. He just wants to have sex with you." Columbia frowned as Rocky carefully picked out some of the gum from her red hair.

"That's an exaggeration, Rocky. His hand was on my stomach, not on my bikini top. And his other hand was holding my hand. He never had his hand in my shorts!" She shouted, stepping back from Rocky.

"I didn't mean it literally, Columbia. I meant he was being a little pushy. I know you didn't like how he was acting because you were frowning when he stopped looking at you," Rocky said, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. Columbia sighed.

"Yeah…he was being a total pervert…oh well…not like I can do anything about it," Columbia shrugged. "Hey…wanna go swimming?" She smiled at Rocky.

"Shouldn't we get the gum off of you first?" Rocky asked. Columbia laughed.

"Oh…yeah…we probably should. Then we can go swimming," Columbia sat next to the pool, taking off her flip-flops and putting her feet in the cold water. Rocky walked over and sat next to her. They both worked on getting the gum off of Columbia.

* * *

><p>"Magenta! Are you okay?" Brad shouted, trying to be heard over Magenta screaming.<p>

"My leg hurts! Vhat the hell you zink?" Magenta screamed, holding her leg. "Brad…I…I zink I broke it."

"How? You fell, like, not even two feet," Brad shouted. Magenta frowned.

"Maybe it vas the vay I fell…Brad…can you help me get to the nurse's office? I'm really scared zat it may be broken," Magenta frowned, staring at Brad with big eyes. He frowned.

"Okay. C'mon," Brad said, gently sliding one his arms under Magenta's legs and one on her back. He picked her up and began walking towards the nurse's office, which wasn't too far from where Magenta had fallen.

"Zank you, Brad. Zank you so much," Magneta murmured, tightly holding onto Brad's shirt.

"You're welcome…I just hope it isn't broken," Brad said. Magenta sighed.

"You're a lot stronger zan you look, Brad," she commented, unsure what to say while Brad was walking.

"I've been told that," Brad laughed. Magenta couldn't help but giggle too.

"Shouldn't ve tell Riff Raff and Janet vhen ve get there?" Magenta asked. Brad shook his head.

"Do you really want them to worry about you?" Brad asked. Magenta shook her head. Time passed quickly while they talked and when Magenta looked, they were at the nurse's office. It was basically like the mess hall, just a little smaller and it had a giant red cross painted on it. "Well…we're here," Brad said with a smile.

"Okay…um…I guess ve just valk in…?" Magenta murmured, unsure of what to do next. Brad nodded and walked into the nurse's office, looking around. There was an old lady sitting behind a desk against the wall to the left of the two.

"Hello. What is it?" The lady asked, smiling sweetly. Magenta loosened her grip on Brad's shirt.

"Magenta Vitus fell down and she thinks her leg may be broken," Brad said loudly. The lady stood up and walked over to the two teenagers and looked at Magenta.

"How far did you fall?" She asked Magenta, who buried her head into Brad's chest.

"She, uh, likes her space. Anyways, we estimate she fell about less than two feet. She thinks she may have broken it because of the way she fell. What do you think?" Brad asked. Magenta tightened her grip on Brad's shirt when the nurse's hand touched her leg.

"Well…let's go look at it," the nurse said, turning around and walking into the back of the office. Brad followed her.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't they be back yet?" Janet asked. She was lying on her back, head resting in Riff Raff's lap. She looked up at the blond boy, expecting a yes.<p>

"Magenta never gave a time when she'd be back. They're probably talking by the pond. You know how much Magenta likes still bodies of water," Riff Raff answered. Janet frowned and sat up, setting one of her hands on Riff Raff's shoulder for balance.

"Why is Magenta stealing my boyfriend?" She asked, voice rising in pitch. Riff Raff stared at her, eyes wide.

"Yet not even twenty minutes ago, you were kissing me. And you're complaining about Brad spending time with my harmless little sister?" He growled. Janet frowned again.

"She's not harmless, Riff Raff. She's hotter than I am! She can take my Brad away from me! He's all that I have!" Janet cried, scooting away from Riff Raff.

"Then why did you kiss me? Did you feel bad for me?" Riff Raff asked, staring at Janet with anger and sadness.

"No…I just…you're so close to Magenta. I'm jealous of her. I was trying to get my revenge but…you're so sweet, Riff. I think I really like you," Janet said, smiling. Riff Raff shook his head.

"You think? This started because you were scared to lose Brad…but you've been pushing him away since we got off of the van. He didn't purposefully fall asleep with Magenta. They were talking. He fell asleep and Magenta did too. If Brad wanted to make a move on Magenta, he probably would've told me," he said, looking at his notebook. "Just because a singer sang about a woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes stealing her boyfriend doesn't mean the my Genta is going to steal Brad from you, Janet."

Janet looked away from Riff Raff. "Sorry," she murmured, closing her eyes and exhaling. She looked back at him. "Riff." He looked at her. "I think I love you. I don't want to be with Brad anymore. It's obvious he likes Magenta more. Will you…be my boyfriend?" She smiled sweetly.

Riff Raff frowned. Then he smiled. "Sure…I'm sure Brad wouldn't care…if he really wants to be with Magenta."

* * *

><p>Magenta huffed. "I can valk by myself, Brad," she growled, trying to put distance between her and Brad. He wouldn't allow it.<p>

"Magenta…your leg is broken! She said you need help walking for a few days, maybe even an entire week. Just let me help you," he rolled his eyes. He was annoyed with Magenta's stubbornness, but he liked that she didn't want to depend on anybody but herself.

"I can valk just fine, Brad. I'm not like zat Janet you like so much. I don't need a boy to help me vith everyzing," Magenta hissed, attempting to take a step. She began to fall backwards, only to fall into Brad's arms. "Zank you…I guess." She stood up straight then sighed, taking Brad's outstretched hand.

"Okay. Where do you wanna go first?" Brad asked with a big grin. Magenta bit her lip, trying to decide if she wanted to go back to the cabin or spend more time with Brad.

"How about ze pond? I really like bodies of vater, like ponds or oceans," she suggested. Brad nodded, helping Magenta take a step forward.

After half an hour of slow walking, they reached the pond. Brad waited until Magenta was sitting with one of her feet in the water before sitting next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"Zis is probably the best day of my life, Brad," she said, looking at Brad. Brad looked down at her and smiled.

"Probably? Not sure if it is or not, are ya?" He joked.

"I know one vay it can easily become ze best day of my life," Magenta murmured. She took his hand and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. BradGenta and RiffJanet…Columbia/Rocky too. And Columbia/Frank. **_

_**Anyways, WE HAVE A DEAL, AKANE KURAN! YOU OWE ME A CHAPTER OF TWISTED STEEL NOW! And thanks to you, I now like BradGenta…which stinks because you've broken up RiffGenta. YOU MONSTER! XD**_

_**Hope you enjoy chapter three of Rocky Horror Summer Camp. And I'm not sure if you can break your leg by falling on it weirdly…I'm guessing you can since I sprained my ankle by falling on a trampoline once…it hurt…a lot…well…enough rambling. XD**_


	4. Empty Kiss

Chapter 4: Empty Kiss

* * *

><p>Magenta slowly took a step forward. Brad was walking next to her, holding her hand and helping her keep balanced on the rocky path back to the cabins. Magenta had insisted on walking alone, but almost fell down again and Brad said that she could just hold his hand for a little bit of help.<p>

"Zank you, Brad. I still believe zat I didn't need help, but it vas nice of you to offer," Magenta said as they neared the cabins. Brad just smiled at her. When they reached the cabin, they stopped for a moment at the door. They heard voices from inside.

"I'm thinking that Brad either really likes her or he just doesn't want to be with me so he's trying to tell me by kissing your sister." The first one was Janet, and the comment hurt Brad. Magenta looked at him and blinked, thinking about what Janet had said too.

"But…wait…even if he does like Magenta…why does it matter?" Riff Raff was the other voice. Before they could continue, Brad knocked loudly. Janet was the one to open the door. She smiled with a fake sweetness at Brad.

"Hi, Brad. Come on in," she said. She stepped to the side to allow Brad and Magenta entry to the cabin. When they entered, Janet growled lowly at Magenta, shutting the door and walking past them to sit with Riff Raff.

"Are you okay, Genta?" Riff Raff asked when he saw Magenta's leg. Magenta nodded, shrugging. Janet's eyes were fixed on Magenta and Brad's hands, not bothering to look at anything else.

"Brad," she said, rising to her feet and stopping him by standing in front of him. "I'm breaking up with you. It's obvious you want someone else." Brad frowned.

"Who else? Magenta? She broke her leg, Janet! How was she supposed to get back?" He shouted. Riff Raff immediately jumped up and help Magenta get to her bed, sitting next to her.

"Well you were acting pretty buddy-buddy with her anyways! We're through, and that's that, Brad Majors!" Janet shouted, storming out of the cabin. Brad sighed.

"I'll see you later, Magenta. Bye, Riff Raff," he said, waving goodbye. He turned and headed for the door.

"Bye, Brad," Magenta murmured, returning to her quiet demeanor. Brad waved again, walking out of the cabin. Riff Raff looked at Magenta.

"Genta…I want to tell you now…I kissed Janet today," he said. Magenta shrugged.

"I broke my leg, I spent most of my day vith Brad at ze pond and ze nurse's office, and zen I…kissed him," Magenta said softly, nervous about telling Riff Raff, who was always very protective of her.

Riff Raff smiled. "At least you had someone to help you out after you hurt yourself, Genta."

* * *

><p>Columbia and Rocky were still sitting by the pool. The two were dangling their feet in the water, holding hands. She looked up at Rocky, smiling.<p>

"Thanks for helping me with the gum, Rocky," she said. Rocky shrugged.

"You can't walk around with gum in your hair, can you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No…no I can't," she laughed. Rocky looked at her and smiled. Columbia leaned in and quickly kissed Rocky, pulling away before he could respond. He was shocked, that was obvious. She giggled.

"What the hell, Rocky?" Frank shouted, pushing Rocky into the pool. Rocky unintentionally dragged Columbia with him. Frank covered his face when some of the pool water splashed up at him.

"What was that for, Frank?" Rocky demanded, climbing out of the pool and helping Columbia out.

"You kissed my girlfriend!" Frank shouted, stomping his heel onto the concrete. "That was low, man!"

"I never said you were my boyfriend or I was your girlfriend, Frank!" Columbia shouted, rocky shook his head towards her.

"Well, if she is your girlfriend, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Rocky said, only half-seriously. Frank balled up his fists and punched Rocky in the jaw. Rocky frowned and rubbed his jaw before kicking Frank in the shin and shoving him backwards.

"Back the hell off, Frank," Rocky growled. Frank frowned and tried to punch Rocky in the nose. Rocky kicked Frank in the other shin and he fell down. Rocky kicked him in the stomach before Frank burst into tears.

"Fine! I lost! Whatever!" Frank whined. When it was silent for a moment, they heard soft crying from behind them. They both looked and saw Columbia crying into her hands.

"You both are immature little boys still! Why would I want to go out with either of you?" She cried, running off, back towards her cabin. Frank rose to his feet as Rocky called for Columbia to come back.

"Columbia! I'm sorry! Come back!" Frank grinned.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend again, Rocky. I can kick your ass if I really want to," he said. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, leaving the pool and heading back to his cabin. "Hit me up if you wanna 'kick my ass' again."

* * *

><p>Magenta pulled away from Riff Raff. He was as shocked as she was by the kiss. It had been just like fireworks.<p>

"Genta…" Riff Raff murmured, staring at the white sheets of the bed. Magenta bit her lip.

"Vhy did ve kiss?" She asked even softer than before. Riff Raff remained silent, unable to answer the same question that was running through his mind. "I vant to know, Riff."

"So do I, Genta…I'm so confused now…" He said, voice trailing off as he thought. Magenta began crying.

"Don't cry, Genta," Riff Raff said, wrapping his arms around Magenta and holding her close. "Please don't cry. There's no reason to cry. There's never a reason to cry."

"You just don't understand, Riff Raff! I love Brad! And vhat ve did…it vas just like vhen I kissed him," Magenta sobbed. Riff Raff frowned.

The door opened and the siblings quickly separated, expecting Janet or Brad. They both looked and saw Columbia standing in the doorway, eyes red and puffy. She let the door closed before she spoke.

"Were you two hugging?" She asked, walking towards her bed.

"Yes," Magenta murmured, scooting away from her brother.

"Why? I mean, other than the fact your leg is broken and you're crying," Columbia forced a smile, trying to cheer the two up. Riff Raff glanced at Magenta before opening his mouth.

"Magenta and I kissed. It wasn't a long one but…"

"It felt like fireworks, didn't it?" Columbia asked, sitting on her mattress, watching Magenta for a reaction.

"Yes. But Magenta is in love with Brad too and she can't stop crying," Riff Raff finished. Columbia sighed.

"Whoopee…this is turning into a great trip," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Magenta's hand and smiled when she looked up.

"It's going to be okay, Genta. You just need to think. Write some poetry. Sing. I know you love to sing," Columbia whispered. Magenta nodded. "And, Riff Raff. Why don't you leave Magenta and I alone for a little while, okay?" Riff Raff nodded, quickly leaving.

* * *

><p>"Admit it, Brad! You love her more than you could ever love me!" Janet screamed. "She's obviously more open to the only thing you want! Sex!"<p>

"She's a wonderful, misunderstood girl! And I don't love her! She's my friend, which is more than your controlling ass has ever been to anybody, _dear_!" Brad shouted back. Janet cringed at the way he called her 'dear'.

"Yeah, well you act like you love her!" Janet cried, throwing one of her flip-flops at Brad. "Why don't you just go die? Go to hell, Brad!"

"I'm already in hell and you're Satan!" Brad screamed, storming out of the cabin, slamming the screen door behind him. He ran into Riff Raff on the way out.

"How much did you hear, Riff Raff?" Brad asked, trying to seem calm.

"Enough to know that Janet's crying now."

* * *

><p>Janet was curled up on her bed, crying into her pillow.<p>

'Why can't I look like Magenta? Why can't I? It's not fair!' She screamed at herself. 'Stupid…stupid…stupid…'

* * *

><p>Frank opened the stall door, walking into the bathroom. He had toilet paper stuffed up his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.<p>

"I'm such an idiot," he laughed. "Such a sexy idiot." He posed in front of the mirror. "Such a sexy idiot wearing polka dot boxers. Yeah. I'm so awesome." He laughed again.

"Only an idiot would purposefully make their nose bleed to get sympathy from a hot girl like Columbia. And I'm that idiot." Rocky opened the bathroom door, walking in.

"Yes. You are an idiot, Frank," he laughed. Frank frowned and turned to Rocky.

"Why are you in here?" He whined.

"Janet's crying. I don't feel like dealing with her being emotional," Rocky explained, shrugging. "And you're leaking." Frank touched his nose and sighed, pulling out a bloody blob of toilet paper.

"Do you have a better idea, smart one?" He asked, tossing the toilet paper into the trashcan. Rocky nodded, pulling a rag out of his jacket pocket. He held it out to Frank, who snatched it and plugged his nose closed.

"Thanks," he said.

"Sorry. I mean, I shouldn't have kicked you in the stomach," Rocky said. Frank laughed.

"Oh, yeah…well…whatever. I coulda kicked your ass if I really wanted to," he grinned. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Whatever keeps you from crying, Frankie," he said with half a smile. Frank shrugged.

"Don'tcha mean whatever keeps Rocky from crying?" Rocky shook his head, laughing at Frank's comment.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Frank." Rocky smiled. "Nice boxers by the way."

There was a short silence.

"Shoot…I forgot I'm in my boxers," Frank said, slumping his shoulders in embarrassment. Both boys were laughing within minutes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update. As some of you should know, I stayed at my friend's house last night.<strong>_

_** Anyways, please forgive this dramatic and sad chapter. The next one should be waaay better. And remember how I said I'd be updating weekly? SCREW THAT! I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER THE HELL I WANNA. XDD Enjoy this sad chapter of Rocky Horror Summer Camp.**_

_** Last thing: As of right now, it's RiffGenta, BradGenta, Riff/Janet, Columbia/Rocky, Columbia/Frank…**_

_** Another last thing: I HATE IT WHEN THIS STUPID COMPUTER SAYS THAT ITS AND IT'S ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE WRONG WAY! I KNOW MY EFFING GRAMMAR/SPELLING/ENGLISH, YOU STUPID COMPUTER SPELLCHECK FUNCTION! That is all. :DD**_


	5. Torn Hearts

_**Well, here it is finally. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Torn Hearts<p>

* * *

><p>Magenta thought about what Columbia had told her. Two days had passed since the kiss and Magenta spent most of her time in the cabin, writing poetry. Riff Raff was avoiding her now. So was Brad, though she thought that she was doing that herself.<p>

'Genta…you just need to figure out who you love more. I know it's hard for you to come out of your shell but I think you should talk to someone who knows Brad better than you do. Like Janet. But whoever you choose, I know they'll love you forever and always, honey.' Magenta couldn't forget what Columbia had told her. She quickly got off of her bed, making her way to the cabin door. She needed to think.

When she began walking on the rocks, she was extra careful. Eventually, she reached the pond that she loved. She sat down and ran her finger along the still surface of the dark water, watching the ripples form and spread out in the water.

Magenta opened her notebook and began writing a poem.

* * *

><p>Rocky and Frank were both waiting by the pool. Columbia snuck up behind them when they were talking. She kept from giggling as she got ready to push them into the water. Suddenly, Frank and Rocky both grabbed her hands and fell into the pool, dragging her with them.<p>

"You guys suck!" Columbia shouted when she resurfaced, coughing out water. Frank and Rocky were laughing their butts off, already climbing out of the pool. Columbia took in a deep breath and went under the water.

"Columbia?" Frank called as he rubbed his eyes. Columbia came back up to the surface.

"What?" She asked. "I'm trying to hold my breath."

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because boys are icky and they smell sometimes," Columbia joked, plugging her nose.

"What makes you think all boys are icky and smelly?" Frank asked, placing his hands on his hips. Columbia splashed him before giggling.

"Because my grandpa smells like oatmeal and he says that boys are icky," she joked. Rocky leaned down and flicked his wrist in the water, splashing Columbia.

"Well, not all boys are icky and smelly, Columbia," Rocky laughed. Frank frowned.

"Speak for yourself, Rocky. I, myself, enjoy being called icky," he paused. "If what I think icky means is what she meant."

"What do you think icky means, Frankie?" Columbia asked.

"Awesome in bed," Frank grinned. Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. That's definitely what she meant, Frank," he sighed. Frank and Columbia both laughed.

"Yes!" Frank shouted with genuine enthusiasm. Rocky groaned.

"Hey! Is anyone gonna help me out of the pool?" Columbia finally said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your arms look like they're detached from the other part of your arms, Columbia!" Frank shouted.

"Help me out of the effing pool you two!" Columbia shouted. Rocky and Frank both snickered while they helped Columbia get out of the pool. "Thank you," she said, trying to wring the water out of her hair.

* * *

><p>Magenta was interrupted by a familiar boy carefully sitting down next to her.<p>

"Vhat, Brad?" She asked, trying not to seem angry or rude. Brad smiled at her.

"I was just wondering why you've been avoiding me, Magenta," he said. Magenta shrugged.

"I just kinda vanted to be alone, you know? A lot has happened already and I just vant to relax for a few days," she said. Brad blinked, looking down at her notebook.

"I heard that Frank has an acoustic guitar. He said that if you want to, you can put some of your poetry to music and sing it at the end of the summer at the final campfire," he said. Magenta noticed him looking at her newest poem and she instinctively held the notebook against her chest, hiding the page.

"Zanks for telling me, Brad. But as of right now, I don't zink I vill be doing anything outside of my cabin other zan zis," she sighed, staring at the pond. Her leg began to itch. "Damnit," she murmured, scratching at her cast. Brad stopped her from scratching. She stared at his hand with wide eyes.

"Don't scratch, Genta. It's not going to help in any way," he said. Magenta looked at him and bit her lip.

'Only one way to help me decide whether I should choose Brad or Riff Raff,' she thought. She leaned in and kissed Brad. When she pulled away, Brad was staring at her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just needed to do zat." Brad nodded, speechless. Magenta went back to writing, ignoring the presence of Brad.

"Uh…Magenta?" Brad asked. Magenta sighed.

"Vhat?" She asked, not looking up.

"Did you want me to go?" Brad asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Zat vould be nice if I could get some privacy," Magenta replied. Brad quickly got up and left.

* * *

><p>"I swear to god, Brad is just a womanizer," Janet complained. Riff Raff was sitting on his bed and Janet was sitting next to him. "I know that he just wants to find his true love this summer, he has every summer before, but I don't think he knows how lucky he was."<p>

"You're so conceited, Janet," Riff Raff groaned, rolling his eyes. "You think you're so perfect. I'll have you know that my sister is just as great as you." Janet glared at him.

"What was that about, Riff Raff?" She asked.

"I'm just saying that you're being rude. I have to admit, you are cuter than my sister, but she thinks more than you do, Janet. It's just a fact," Riff Raff explained.

"God, Riff. You're being just as mean as Brad!" Janet shouted.

"Calm down," Riff Raff sighed. Janet rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to," she stuck out her tongue like a child.

"Immature," Riff Raff laughed.

"Hey! You're immature too!" Janet giggled.

"But you're less mature than I am, Janet," Riff Raff smiled. Janet lightly punched his arm, giggling.

"Nu-uh, Riff Raff!" Riff Raff rolled his eyes. Janet rolled her eyes, copying him.

* * *

><p>Magenta walked into the cabin, feeling the need to tell Riff Raff her decision. She stopped, staring at Janet and Riff Raff. Riff Raff's eyes widened when he saw his sister. Magenta's heart broke at the sight of Janet kissing him.<p>

"Genta," he said. Janet ran out of the cabin.

"You avoid me, not knowing my choice yet, zen you kiss Janet? How could you?" Magenta cried.

"I assumed you would choose Brad, Genta," Riff Raff said. "You seem like you really love him."

"Vell…it's just…" Magenta sighed. "Vhatever…" she walked over and sat on her bed. "It's not really zat, Riff…you're my brother…I vould zink zat, even if you vere sure of my choice, that you vould vait for confirmation."

"I should have waited…well," Riff Raff shrugged. "Who did you choose?"

"Brad," Magenta said softly. Riff Raff smiled.

"You should go tell him, Genta."

* * *

><p>Columbia stretched and yawned. Both Frank and Rocky were trying to fight in the pool. She watched with interest for a few minutes before stopping them.<p>

"Rocky! Frank! Why are you two fighting?" She asked.

"We're bored," Frank said, trying one last time to trip Rocky. Rocky rolled his eyes and pushed Frank back, laughing when he lost his footing and went under the surface of the water.

"Well stop. One of you could really get hurt," Columbia sighed.

"Who would you feel worse about?" Frank asked, resurfacing.

"I…uh…what?" Columbia stared at Frank, shocked by the question.

"If one of us were to get hurt, who would you feel worse about?" Rocky asked, looking at Frank. Columbia blinked.

"Um…I don't want to answer that question, guys," she said.

"It's me, Rocky!" Frank laughed, trying to push Rocky back. Rocky retaliated by tripping Frank.

"It's me, genius!" He shouted. Columbia sighed.

"I'll never understand you boys. Fighting over a girl," she rolled her eyes. Frank and Rocky stared at her.

"What do you expect? We're teenage boys, Columbia! You're a free girl. You're pretty," Frank said.

"So are Magenta and Janet," Columbia said, shocked by Frank's sudden mature tone.

"But Magenta is dating Riff and Janet is dating that geek, Brad," Rocky shrugged.

"Not really…I heard they switched," Frank said. "I heard that Brad and Magenta made out the other day and Janet tried to get back at her by making out with Riff and then they fell in love and so they switched boyfriends. I also heard that Janet broke her nose, which I don't believe because she seemed fairly normal." Rocky and Columbia stared at Frank, shocked by how well he retained what he had heard.

"Well then…they're still taken. Even if they switched," Rocky said. "You're like, the only hot girl left." Columbia giggled.

"Well, honestly, I'd be more worried if Frank got hurt because he's a lot more fragile than you, Rocky. But you're both my friends," she smiled. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Then why'd you kiss us?" Frank and Rocky asked at the same time.

"Uh…hello! Ever heard of testing?" Columbia snickered. Frank sighed. Rocky shrugged.

"Hey…is that Magenta going into our cabin? Maybe she's free now!" Frank shouted, pointing towards the cabins enthusiastically.

"Calm down, Frankie," Columbia sighed.

* * *

><p>"Brad?" Magenta knocked on the cabin door. She ignored the shout from Frank, knowing that he was just being stupid. The door opened and Janet was standing there.<p>

"Hi, Magenta," she said, avoiding Magenta's eyes.

"Hi, Janet. Do you know vhere Brad is?" Magenta asked. Janet shook her head.

"He ran out. Said something about relaxing."

"Zanks. I know vhere to go now. Bye, Janet," Magenta walked off. She knew that Brad would go to the pond to relax. Especially since they had spent so much time together there. Like she predicted, Brad was sitting by the pond, dangling his feet in the water.

"Hey, Brad," Magenta said, sitting down next to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Magenta. How'd you like your private time?" He asked. Magenta shrugged.

"It helped me make my decision," she said. Brad stared at her. "Brad, have you not been paying attention to anything lately?"

"No…not really. Fill me in?" He smiled. Magenta giggled.

"Okay, just to put it simply, I had to choose who I loved more between you and another boy. And…vell…I chose you, Brad," she said. Brad smiled like a crazy person.

"Really? Who was the other boy?" He asked.

"Uh…Riff Raff," Magenta murmured shyly. Brad blinked.

"Aw, who cares?" He shrugged. Magenta smiled. Brad held out his, which Magenta held tightly.

"I love you, Brad," she said.

"I love you too, Magenta."

* * *

><p>Janet walked into the cabin, not bothering to knock. Riff Raff looked up, thinking it was Magenta.<p>

"Oh…hey, Janet," he smiled. Janet smiled back, walking towards him and sitting on his bed. "What brought you back here?" He asked.

"Magenta was looking for Brad…I assumed you were alone and I was bored in my stupid cabin," Janet answered. "I'm guessing you're bored too? Are you?" Riff Raff shrugged.

"Somewhat, I guess," he replied. Janet watched him for a minute.

"So…she chose Brad," she murmured. "I bet it hurt. But at least you have someone to be there for you." Riff Raff shrugged.

"At least she's happy," he said. Janet sighed. "I think it's weird though…the siblings get you and Brad." Janet giggled.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird," she paused. "Y'know what'd make it even weirder?"

"What?"

"If Brad and I were siblings too."

"Yeah…that'd be even weirder than before. Especially since you two dated."

"Uh…wow, Riff," Janet laughed.

"It's true, Janet," Riff Raff shrugged. Janet yawned.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy…are you?" She asked.

"Uh…wow…how much do you sleep?" Riff Raff asked.

"I dunno…I slept for an entire day once," Janet shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Okay…so Brad and Magenta are a couple now. That leaves Janet, Riff, me, you, and Rocky," Frank said. Rocky, Columbia, and Frank were sitting in a circle.<p>

"We've spent the entire day by the pool," Columbia giggled.

"Yeah…anyways," Rocky said. "If what you say is true, Frank, then Janet and Riff Raff should be dating. Columbia should go ask."

"Me? Why me?" Columbia shouted, flailing her arms.

"Because you know Riff better than we do!" Frank shouted. Columbia groaned.

"Fine! I'll be right back!" Columbia shouted, jumping up and running off towards the cabins.

* * *

><p>"Hey Riff Raff! Are you and Janet dating now?" Columbia shouted, opening the cabin door.<p>

"Columbia! Ever heard of privacy?" Riff Raff shouted. Janet blinked, staring at Columbia.

"Sorry…well, are ya?" Columbia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh…" Janet frowned at Riff Raff's refusal to answer.

"Yes. Yes we are, Columbia. Now go away!" She screamed. Columbia giggled as she ran out of the cabin.

"They are! They are!" She screamed as loud as she could, laughing the entire time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD BE HAPPIER! DID YOU BELIEVE ME! Probably…I dunno. XDD Okay. Officially the couples are: BradGenta and JanetRiff. :DD And I want to leave you with a question.**_

_**Who should Columbia date? Frank, Rocky, or nobody?**_


	6. Campfire

Chapter 6: Campfire

* * *

><p>Magenta was the only one freaked out by the campfire. The counselors were a tad late with the welcoming and 'get to know everyone' campfire, but they weren't going to cancel it completely. And since it had been nearly two weeks since everyone arrived, it was supposed to be better than ever before. Columbia walked into the cabin, stopping and staring at Magenta.<p>

"Uh…black bra?" She giggled. Magenta shrieked, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself in an attempt to hide her black underclothing. Columbia just kept laughing. "Magenta…we used to bathe together! I don't care what you look like!"

"It bugs me, okay?" Magenta sighed. "Can you help me find a dress for ze campfire, Columbia?" She asked, looking through her clothes. "All I can find are black dresses."

"Well…then wear a black dress," Columbia said, walking over to Magenta and pulling out a sparkly black dress. "You never told me you had this, Magenta!" She cried, holding the dress against her face and jumping up and down.

"Zat's vhy I never told you, Columbia," Magenta sighed. Columbia stopped jumping and stared at her.

"Why?" She asked. Magenta groaned, ripping her dress away from Columbia.

"Go make sure Riff Raff doesn't valk in vhy I'm putting zis on, Columbia," she said. Columbia nodded and walked over to the door while Magenta hurriedly put on the sparkly dress. "I'm so glad I got a black cast on my leg."

"Which reminds me…how are you able to walk?" Columbia asked, turning around. Magenta blinked.

"Vell…I usually have help. Don't you notice my crutches or Brad helping me valk?" Magenta asked, glaring at Columbia, who just smiled guiltily.

"Uh…no. Sorry," she said. Magenta rolled her eyes, sitting on her bed and pulling on her boots.

"Luckily mom got zese and zey vere kind of big," Magenta giggled. Columbia giggled too.

"Wait…isn't the campfire later? Why are you wearing the dress now then?" Columbia asked.

"I vas trying it on, smart one," Magenta answered. "I'm vearing something simple until ze campfire." Columbia nodded, as if she understood what Magenta was telling her. "By ze vay, do you have any crimson lipstick I can borrow?"

"Of course! I always have and always will, Genta," Columbia giggled, running over to her bed and pulling out her makeup bag. After a minute of searching, she held up a thing of lipstick. "Crimson red." She tossed it to Magenta and hid her makeup bag again.

* * *

><p>Frank yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes and shrieked, pulling his blanket up to his nose and shivering.<p>

"Asshole! Get up!" Janet screamed, stomping her foot. Frank exhaled, hand on his chest.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were some ugly monster- oh, wait. You are," he said, laughing loudly. Janet's eye twitched as she balled up her fist.

"Ow! Damnit, girl!" Frank screamed, rubbing his cheek, and then smiling. "You hit like my grandma." Janet snarled at him before turning and walking into the bathroom. Frank balled up his blanket and threw it at Rocky, who was just waking up.

"Wake up, Rocks! It's already noon!" He hissed, jumping out of bed before Rocky could throw the blanket back at him.

"It's only nine in the morning, doofus," Janet sang, walking out of the bathroom. Frank was gawking at her.

"Hey, pretty," he said with a sly grin. "Wanna meet me here later?" Janet frowned and threw her pillow at Frank, hitting him directly in the face.

"Get lost, creep!" She screamed, waking Brad.

"What the hell? Do I have to wake up to you screaming every morning?" Brad sked, rubbing his eyes and groaning.

"Maybe if you didn't stay up all night in Magenta's cabin you wouldn't be so tired, Brad," Frank snickered. Brad rolled his eyes.

"Shove it, transvestite," he said. Frank growled, launching himself across the cabin at Brad. Brad started screaming, rolling off his bed in his cocoon of blankets. Frank snickered at Brad's girly reaction.

"And who's the transvestite?" He asked, walking away and into the bathroom.

"Still you!" Brad shouted, his head popping up between his and Rocky's beds. "Good morning, Rocky."

"Good morning, Brad," Rocky sighed. "We're like Magenta's family, aren't we?"

"Most likely," Janet said as she straightened her sweater. Brad stared at her as he untangled himself from his blankets and threw them back on the bed. "What are you staring at, Brad?"

"Why are you wearing a sweater during summer?" Brad asked.

"Because I can," Janet replied, sticking out her tongue like a child.

"And because you're so ugly!" Frank added loudly over the sound of running water.

"Damnit, Frank! When you get out of there, I'm going to kill you!" Brad screamed. Janet turned and walked out of the cabin silently.

"Is the slut gone?" Frank called from the bathroom.

"Yes," Rocky replied loudly. There was a cheering noise from the bathroom. "Did you finally realize you're not a boy?" Rocky asked, snickering softly.

"Haha, Rocky," Frank replied. "Oh god, that's cold!" Brad burst out laughing. He quickly got dressed and ran out of the cabin.

"Brad? Hello?" Rocky slipped out of the cabin after throwing on a t-shirt. "Hello? Can someone bring me my towel? Hello? Well…shit."

* * *

><p>Columbia inhaled the fresh air outside. The best day for a campfire. A boy walked by, stopping her train of thought. She stared at him, following him with her eyes.<p>

"Magenta," she whispered when the cabin door opened behind her. "He's so cute!" She pointed toward the boy.

"Leather? During summer? And vhat does zat jacket say? Oh…vow," Magenta blinked. "He's quite ugly, Columbia."

"So is Brad!" Columbia cried in retaliation. Magenta groaned, shaking her head.

"But zis boy is…beyond ugly, Columbia! He's downright horrid!" She shouted. The boy looked their way, making Columbia shriek with embarrassment. She began waving her arm crazily in the air, trying to say hello to him. He quickly looked away and ran off.

"You scared him, Magenta!" Columbia shouted at her friend, walking off. Magenta frowned.

"You're ze one acting like zere vas a giant fly in the air!" She shouted. Columbia looked back at her. "I'm gonna vait for Brad. Go ahead." She shooed her friend away.

"I'm gonna try to catch up to him. See ya, Genta!" Columbia called over her shoulder, running off in the direction that the boy ran off in. Brad walked out of his cabin and smiled at Magenta.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Magenta. Frank was crying in the shower because he forgot his towel and was afraid of Rocky being in the cabin so he wouldn't go out and get his towel," Brad laughed. Magenta laughed too. They began walking towards the mess hall.

"Wait up!" Frank shouted, running after them. When he caught up to them, he grinned at Magenta. "Hey, Genta. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, Frank," Magenta said, smiling at him.

"Wanna go out with me?" Frank asked. Magenta immediately punched Frank on the other side of his face, bruising both cheeks.

"Damnit! Are all you girls on your periods or something?" Frank screamed, storming away. Magenta snarled at him.

"Uh…" Brad laughed, wrapping an arm around Magenta and patting her shoulder. Magenta stared at him, expecting him to add something.

"Vell?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Let's hurry up!" Magenta acted as if she were about to race Brad to the mess hall, and then she sighed. "Oh yeah…" She giggled.

"What?" Brad asked. Magenta smiled.

"Remember vhen you carried me to ze nurse's office?" She asked. Brad nodded. "Do you mind…carrying me to breakfast?"

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Brad laughed.

"Because you love me," Magenta teased.

"I do love you, but I'm not carrying you."

* * *

><p>The breakfast was disgusting. Magenta had decided at the beginning of the summer to become a vegetarian after seeing the bloody juice leak from a rare steak. Brad and Riff Raff refused to eat the eggs, Janet and Columbia refused to drink the milk, and Rocky took a bite of his toast and dropped the remainder on his plate.<p>

"Man, you guys are lame!" Frank laughed, taking Janet's glass of milk.

"You're going to get fat, Frank," Magenta sighed. "I'm sure zat all zis camp food isn't good for you." Janet and Riff Raff nodded in agreement. Frank ripped off a piece of sausage, making Magenta feel sick to her stomach and close her eyes. Frank blinked, confused by her reaction.

"Oh god…I zink I'm gonna puke today," Magenta groaned, covering her mouth. "It smells like rotting cow carcass in zis place." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Magenta, who was beginning to turn green. She jumped up and hurried out of the mess hall.

"I don't know what her problem is," Frank said, showing off his mouthful of half-chewed up sausage.

"You're disgusting," Janet groaned, throwing her toast at him. Frank just started laughing as he picked up the toast and took a big bite of it. Riff Raff recoiled in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna puke too," he said. "Why does everything here crunch? I mean, even the milk crunches!" Columbia hit her head against the table as hard as she could without risking brain damage.

"That's unnatural," Brad said. Janet glared at him.

"Shouldn't you go and see if your girlfriend isn't dying or something?" She asked. Brad blinked. He jumped up so fast that he knocked Columbia onto her back. Riff Raff elbowed Janet in the ribs, glaring at her.

"Eddie! Come sit over here!" Columbia called, quickly regaining her seat. The boy that she saw earlier smiled, walking over and sitting next to her.

"Hey," he said to everyone at the table. Frank and Rocky waved. Riff Raff and Janet ignored him. Columbia sighed.

"Sorry. They're kind of…blech," she apologized.

* * *

><p>Brad held back Magenta's hair while she puked her guts out into the trash can by the mess hall entrance.<p>

"Zanks, Brad," she said when she finally finished and cleaned the remainder from her mouth with water from Brad's water bottle.

"You're welcome. Did it really smell like cow carcass in there?" He asked. Magenta nodded.

"Rotting cow carcass. It smelled disgusting," she stuck her tongue out in disgust. Brad nodded.

"Well…we need to go back in. Frank's almost done eating, and then we can all leave," Brad said, taking Magenta's hand and walking back into the mess hall. Magenta immediately held her nose closed, trying to keep from smelling the imaginary cow.

"Come on!" Columbia shouted at Brad and Magenta, walking past them. Everyone was ready to go. Brad and Magenta followed them. Magenta was glad to get away from the mess hall and wanted to go brush her teeth.

"I'm going back to ze cabin for a few minutes. Come vith me, Riff?" Magenta asked, smiling sweetly. Riff Raff nodded, following his younger sister back towards the cabins.

When they were out of earshot, Janet began talking about Magenta.

"She overreacts to everything! I didn't smell anything!" She hissed. Brad shook his head.

"She's a lot more sensitive than you, Janet. She may have been acting, but I don't think so. Maybe she was just imagining it, but it was enough to make her feel sick," Columbia said, defending her friend.

"I'm just happy that she's actually talking now," Rocky said. Frank nodded in agreement.

"I hated her when she wouldn't talk." They stopped talking when Magenta walked back up with Riff Raff.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked Brad, who shook his head.

"Janet called you a bitch," Frank said.

"No I didn't!" Janet shouted at Frank.

"Yeah, you did, Janet!" Frank shouted back at her.

"I didn't!" Janet screamed, getting in his face.

"Yes you did!" Frank screamed even louder.

* * *

><p>The time for the campfire was quickly upon them. Magenta and Columbia were both wearing dresses, Magenta's was black and Columbia's was red. Brad smiled, gently patting the spot beside him when Magenta made her appearance.<p>

"Did I miss anything?" She asked softly.

"Nope," Janet said. Magenta glared at Janet. "Way to be sweet, Magenta."

"I'm sorry. I can't be sweet vhen a bitch is being bitchy," Magenta growled. Janet snickered.

"Sorry for being so bitchy to you lately, Magenta. Can we try to be friends again?" She asked, throwing on a sweet smiled. Magenta contemplated her offer.

"Okay. Not like it can hurt me," she answered, shrugging. Within minutes, the counselors were at the campfire, clapping. Nobody was paying attention.

"Everyone!" The oldest one shouted. "We want this to be a social even so we're going to play a game. We want everybody to say on interesting fact about themselves. We'll start with this young boy and we'll continue clockwise." The man pointed at Riff Raff, who was sitting to the left of Janet.

"Um…well…my real name is Richard, but everyone calls me Riff Raff or Riff," Riff Raff said, looking at the unfamiliar campers nervously. Janet was next.

"I can count to twenty in French," she lied. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Then do it!" He shouted.

"Freedom of speech. I don't have to!" She retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone then looked at Magenta, who froze up.

"I…uh…" She blinked, unable to speak properly.

"Be yourself," Janet whispered to her.

"I've kissed a girl." Magenta froze, realizing what she said. She glared at Janet, blaming it on her.

"Did you really?" One of the older campers asked.

"That's so hot!" Another added. Magenta bit her lip.

"Who was it?" Frank asked. Before the conversation could continue, Brad spoke up.

"I can't cook at all," he laughed. Frank was next.

"I like to dress up in pretty dresses and sing along to Lady Gaga songs," Frank said, posing like a girl.

"Well…I kissed Magenta," Columbia giggled.

"I can bench-press three times my weight," Rocky said. Soon, everyone was laughing at the random facts people were saying.

"I can read people's minds!" One boy said. "I can also tell that the Magenta chick wasn't lying about kissing a girl." He added.

"Yeah? Well I can tell when people are thinking about monkeys!" Another boy shouted.

"I can tell when there is a transvestite among us!" Everyone looked at Frank, who just frowned and crossed his arms over his shoulders. Everyone burst out lying.

"Yeah, vell I talk like someone from Germany," Magenta said. Soon, everyone was shouting random facts about the first thing that came to their minds.

"I once read that some guy said that he saw a monkey that had no tail!"

* * *

><p>Overall, the campfire had gone over well. Frank brought his guitar and tried to play a popular song, which resulted in Rocky throwing the guitar into the fire and the two getting into a fight. They were dragged away from the campfire. A few kids kissed, one girl even tried to kiss Columbia. She had politely declined the offer.<p>

"Kiss her, Brad!" Columbia shrieked when she saw Brad and Magenta talking. They had completely zoned out, ignoring the other campers. Magenta looked at her.

"Vhat?" She asked.

"Yeah! Kiss her!" One camper cheered.

"What the-? Columbia!" Brad shouted, turning his head to face Columbia. Magenta grinned and grabbed Brad's face, turning his head to face her again. Then she practically jumped on him. Everyone broke out cheering and laughing.

"Kiss him, Janet!" Columbia shouted.

"Hell no!" Janet laughed. "I'm not like Magenta or Brad." Without warning, Riff Raff kissed her. Everyone fell off their seats laughing.

"This was the best 'get to know everyone' campfire ever!" The older campers cheered when the counselors broke everyone up. Brad and Magenta were the last ones back to their cabin.

"You two were so awesome!" Columbia giggled when Magenta walked in.

"All ve did vas kiss, Columbia," Magenta laughed.

"But it was so awesome!" Columbia shouted.

"Well, it's time for bed. Go to sleep," Riff Raff laughed.

"Ve never sleep in this cabin, Riff," Magenta giggled, walking over to her bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoy this. I stayed up until five in the morning writing this…I'm so tired…DD: But it's worth it. And I liked how Janet's cabin turned out. And yes, Eddie made an appearance. After much debating, I brought Eddie into the story. XDD Enjoy!<strong>_


	7. Remember How We First Met?

_**FLASHBACK CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy it. Um…there's no way to make it simple I guess…italics is the flashback. Everyone is in Magenta's cabin, just to tell you. Enjoy this 'how everyone met' chapter. It's really a filler so I can have some time to think of a great chapter idea.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Remember How We First Met…?<p>

* * *

><p>Magenta was the first one to go. Everyone pulled a number and a name and they had to tell how they met the person they drew. It was a great way to share some times of their lives, since they all met at different times.<p>

"Vell, I drew Frank…zis is going to be a funny story…pay attention everyone!" She giggled as she recalled meeting the boy everyone teased.

_Magenta slowly walked to the school. It was the first day of Kindergarten and she was extremely nervous. The first person, other than her older brother, she spotted when she arrived at the school was a tall boy in heels and a girly t-shirt and jeans. He was carrying a black umbrella in one hand, despite the fact that it wasn't supposed to rain._

_ "And I totally beat up my brother. It was the bestest time of my life!" He shouted loudly. He was only a year older than Magenta, but he spoke like he was nearly done with Elementary school. "Though mom got angry and I got into a lot of trouble." He turned his head, staring directly at Magenta._

_ "That's Frank," Riff Raff whispered in Magenta's ear. "He's kind of the mature one of first grade. He's almost the smartest kid in the class…everyone in our class are idiots." He snickered, looking over his class of first graders. Magenta hid most of her face behind her stuffed bear, which she had argued with Riff Raff to be able to bring him._

_ "Riffy," she murmured. "Vill you go vith me to say hi to him?" She stared at her brother._

_ "Uh…sure…I guess," Riff Raff shrugged. He reached down and took Magenta's hand and walked her over toward the tall boy. He looked down at her and smiled._

_ "Hello. Is this your sister, Riff?" Frank asked, crouching down to be at the same height as Magenta._

_ "Yeah. Her name's Magenta," Riff Raff answered._

_ "Hello there, Magenta. I'm Frank. I'm in first grade. I hope you have fun on your first day of school," Frank said with a big smiled. Magenta raised her teddy bear._

_ "Zis is Teddie. I got him vhen I vas four for Christmas. He's missing an eye, but I still love him," she said nervously, squeezing the teddy bear close to her face. Frank kept smiling._

_ "I see that. Well, you better get Riff to show you where your class is. I heard you are sharing a class with Columbia," he said. Magenta nodded._

_ "Bye, Frank," she said as Riff Raff led her away._

Everyone was laughing after Magenta finished her little story.

"And ze veird zing is, I still have Teddie in my room at home," she added with a small, girly giggle. "Zough Riff fixed his eye."

"Who's next?" Columbia asked. She looked at Magenta quickly. "I totally remember the first day of Kindergarten! It was so much fun! Everyone loved Teddie!" Her eyes sparkled at the memory of the old teddy bear and the first day of Kindergarten.

"I am!" Frank shouted with a giant smile.

* * *

><p>"I drew Janet. Oh, this is gonna be a very weird story. It's confusing too…just try to keep up," Frank snickered. Janet groaned, hiding her face.<p>

_It was the middle of summer between fourth and fifth grade. Frank's mom had told him about a new kid moving in across the street from him. Of course, Frank had screamed and cursed in protest, running up to his room and locking the door. He threw himself on his bed, kicking and screaming. Less than two hours later, there was a knock on his door._

_ "Frank! Get your butt out of your room and come meet the new girl!" His mom shouted, banging on the door when gentle knocking hadn't gotten Frank up._

_ "I don't want to meet anybody new!" Frank screamed, unlocking the door and opening it. He slid past his mom, who was shouting, and walked down the stairs. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it upside down. He loved watching television upside down._

_ "Get over there, Frank!" His mom screamed as she stormed down the stairs. Frank fell off the couch and frowned._

_ "Fine! I'm going!" He shouted, storming out of the house and over to the house across the street. He took a deep breath and he walked onto the porch, not wanting to make a bad impression of himself. He opened the screen door and knocked loudly. A few minutes after he stopped knocking, a girl opened the door and stepped outside._

_ "Hello, I'm Janet Weiss. I'm new to Denton. My mom said that Denton is a great town," the girl said, holding her arm out towards Frank. Frank took her hand and shook it._

_ "Hello. I'm Frank-N-Furter, though everyone calls me Frank," he smiled. The girl was cute and she was maybe a year younger than him. Totally within his grasp._

_ "What does the N stand for?" Janet asked. Frank frowned. The only question she had was about his name? That was odd._

_ "Nolan," he answered. "But you can call me Frank." Janet nodded and smiled, cocking her head to the right._

_ "Okay, Frank. Well…thanks for coming over and introducing yourself," she said. Frank smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips._

_ "What the heck, Frank?" Janet screamed, pushing Frank away. Frank grinned._

_ "Don't worry. I don't have any STDs. It's safe to kiss me," he said, trying to seem reassuring. Janet frowned._

_ "You don't just go around kissing people, Frank," she shouted, opening her front door and walking back inside. "Bye." She slammed the door in Frank's face. Frank kept grinning, even when he walked back in his house._

Janet snarled at Frank.

"And it's true! You don't go up to a random girl and kiss her!" She hissed. Frank shrugged.

"I was only nine, Janet. I thought STDs were transferred by kissing, for crying out loud!" He burst out laughing, followed by Columbia and Rocky. Magenta and Brad joined in. Riff Raff sighed.

"Well…who's next?" Brad asked. Janet smiled from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>"It's me! I got Brad!" Janet called out, waving her arm crazily. "And I don't know how to describe it so…just listen." She glared at Magenta and Frank for setting the bar up so high.<p>

_Janet stood in her group of friends. Betty Munroe, Ralph Hapschatt, and Frank-N-Furter. Betty was flirting with Ralph, which was the norm before school._

_ "Hey, Jane," Frank grinned. Janet looked at him. He pointed toward a boy standing next to Riff Raff. "What do ya think of that boy?" Janet looked at the boy and smiled._

_ "He's cute," she said. Frank and Betty smiled at her. "And he looks like he's available…" Janet licked her lips. "Do you know what his name is?" She asked Betty._

_ "Nope," Betty smiled._

_ "I think it's Brad Majors," Ralph piped in. Janet walked away from her friends, towards Riff Raff and the boy._

_ "Hi, Janet," Riff Raff said, waving. He seemed annoyed at her sudden appearance. Janet shrugged away Riff Raff's negative attitude towards her and smiled at the boy, who had turned around to look at her._

_ "Hey, Riff," Janet said, half-noticing him. "Who's your new friend?" Riff Raff frowned._

_ "His name is Brad, Janet," he answered. "Not like you're listening to me though." He rolled his eyes as Janet held out her hand towards Brad._

_ "I'm Brad Majors," the boy said. He took her hand and shook it._

_ "I'm Janet Weiss. What grade are you in?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes in a seductive way. Brad smiled, completely oblivious to Janet's flirting._

_ "I'm in eighth grade. What about you?" He asked. Janet kept smiling._

_ "I'm in seventh grade…maybe we could hang out sometime? Maybe you could help me study?" She asked. Brad nodded._

_ "Bye, Janet," he said._

_ "Bye, Brad!" Janet called as she walked away._

Brad blinked.

"You were using me throughout middle school for your own needs," he said bitterly. Magenta rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Uh, hello! You're using Magenta for the same reasons!" Janet shouted. Magenta blinked.

"Uh…who's next?" Columbia asked frantically.

"Me," Riff Raff said.

* * *

><p>"I got…damnit…Rocky," Riff Raff sighed. "This is short because we barely met before this trip."<p>

_Frank walked up to Riff Raff. Behind him was a tall, muscular blond boy._

_ "Riff Raff, meet Rocky. He's new to Denton," Frank said._

_ "Wasn't he new to Denton in fifth grade?" Riff Raff asked. "Two years ago?" Frank frowned at him._

_ "Can't he be new again?" Frank asked._

_ "No. He was new two years ago. Now he's used to Denton, Frank," Riff Raff said, rolling his eyes. "Hi, Rocky. I know we haven't met yet. I'm Riff Raff." Rocky smiled._

_ "Hey, Riff Raff. I remember seeing you around the school in fifth grade. You were the smart Vitus boy, right?" He asked. Riff Raff nodded._

"And that was how we met," Riff Raff shrugged.

"Short and sweet meeting," Rocky added. Frank frowned.

"Yeah, make me look stupid, Riff," he growled. Riff Raff snickered.

"Not that difficult, Frank. Anyways, who's next?" He asked.

"You're gonna like my story!" Columbia cheered.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm pretty sure a lot of you know how Magenta and I met, but here's the official story, told to you by one of the participants," Columbia giggled. Magenta sighed at her friend's acting.<p>

_Columbia was playing in the sandbox at the daycare. She grabbed a handful of sand and put it into the sparkly pink pale next to her. She continued doing that until it was halfway full and her nails were dirty. She looked around at the other kids, picking up her pale. She stopped looking around when she saw a smaller girl with frizzy auburn hair playing alone by the tree._

_ Columbia stood up and made her way towards the girl, having trouble staying balanced and in a straight line. The girl looked up at Columbia when she was a few feet away._

_ "Hi! I'm Columbia!" Columbia said, waving with one hand. Magenta hesitantly waved back._

_ "I'm Magenta…vhy'd you come over here? You vere having fun in the sand," she said. Columbia giggled at Magenta's accent._

_ "Are you from German?" She asked. Magenta frowned._

_ "No…I'm from here," she replied. Columbia stopped giggling._

_ "Say 'Where was the white cat when my mom left.' Say it!" She begged. Magenta blinked._

_ "Vhere vas ze vhite cat vhen my mom left…zat vas stupid, Columbia," she said, rolling her eyes. Without warning, Columbia dumped the sand over on Magenta's head._

_ "You're stupid!" Columbia shouted. Magenta started crying, pulling at her hair. A woman ran over._

_ "What's wrong?" She asked._

_ "Columbia poured sand on me for no reason!" Magenta whined._

_ "No I didn't! She called me stupid!" Columbia shouted. The woman walked off, rolling her eyes. Magenta glared at Columbia._

_ "My mommy said zat people like you vere bitches!" She shouted._

_ "My mommy said that people with red hair have no souls," Columbia giggled. "I have red hair."_

_ "My mommy said I need to make friends…vanna be friends?" Magenta asked. Columbia smiled._

_ "Yay! I have a new bestest friend!" She cheered._

"You dumped sand on her and she still wanted to be your friend?" Brad asked. Columbia giggled.

"Yeah…I never made up the rules."

"And you made fun of the way she spoke…" Frank added.

"Yup. I did."

"And you said that she had no soul," Riff Raff sighed.

"Yup."

"Why are you friends with her, Magenta?" Rocky asked.

"Because she's always zere for me," Magenta said with a big smile. "All we have left is Brad and Rocky…who's going now?"

"Me," Brad laughed.

* * *

><p>"I got Riff Raff. Um…wow…" Brad laughed. Magenta and Columbia giggled together. "Well…here we go…"<p>

_Brad was walking around the public library, alone. He was trying to get used to Denton before school started. Joining school in sixth grade was going to suck, especially since everyone knew each other by then. New kids usually weren't accepted socially._

_ "What are you looking for?" A blond boy asked, tucking some of his thin hair behind his ear. "Any certain book? A certain genre?" Brad blinked._

_ "Um…I was actually looking for a biology book," he smiled nervously. "Do you have any?" The boy smiled._

_ "Of course! Follow me," he walked off towards a line of parallel shelves. "I love biology. What's your name?"_

_ "Brad. What's yours?" Brad asked, looking down each shelf quickly, trying to make a mental map of which genre of books were placed where._

_ "Richard. Everyone calls me Riff Raff though," Riff Raff said, looking back at Brad._

_ "Why?"Brad asked. There was a short pause._

_ "I don't really know…it started as a nickname my sister called me before she could say Richard and everyone just started calling me that," Riff Raff answered with a short laugh. Brad couldn't keep from laughing too. "Well…here are the biology books."_

_ "Thanks," Brad smiled._

_ "You should come back. We're getting new books this Friday. At least half of them are supposed to be biology books. Well…goodbye, Brad," Riff Raff said, turning around and walking away._

_ "Bye."_

"I remember that day…it was one of the best days of my life," Riff Raff smiled.

"That's gay, Riff," Frank teased.

"Not in that way! I got a bike," Riff Raff laughed.

"That leaves Rocky…he should've gotten Columbia," Janet said. Rocky nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Rocky spotted the cherry red-haired girl quickly in the crowd. As always, she was next to the girl with auburn hair. She was in fourth grade and he was in fifth. He really liked her. Everything about her made him smile. Her eyes, her voice, her hair, and the way she did her makeup, even the way she dressed.<em>

_ "Rocky!" Frank called. Rocky turned around._

_ "What, Frank?" He asked._

_ "I heard you like Columbia," Frank snickered._

_ "Uh…what about it?" Rocky asked._

_ "I can get you in good with her, dude!" Frank whispered. "You know that she likes teddy bears, right? Get her a giant red and white teddy bear and give it to her tomorrow! But you're gonna have to meet her today." Rocky nodded._

_ "Hey Columbia!" Frank shouted. Columbia turned around and dragged Magenta towards Frank and Rocky._

_ "Hey, Frank. What's up?" Columbia smiled. "Who's this?"_

_ "Rocky," Frank replied. "He just wanted to meet you."_

_ "Hello," Rocky smiled at her. Columbia waved._

_ "Hello, Rocky. Well, Genta and I have to get to class. See ya!" Columbia dragged Magenta away quickly._

_ "She totally likes you," Frank snickered._

"Honestly, I was kind of creeped out by you," Columbia giggled. "The way you just stared at me when Frank was talking…it was creepy." Magenta nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"Sorry. I was just happy to get to talk to you finally," Rocky laughed.

"Well…this has been a fun night," Riff Raff laughed. "But it's getting kinda late. We should all get to sleep in our normal cabins." Everyone from Janet's cabin got up and left, but Brad waited a minute.

"I'll see you in the morning, Magenta," he smiled. Magenta smiled back.

"I'll see you zen, Brad," Magenta waved as Brad left the cabin.

"You so like him, Genta," Columbia giggled as she got into bed.

"Vell…Riff likes Janet!" Magenta laughed as her and Riff Raff both got into bed.

"Good night!" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I finished it in time! :DD Merry Holidays, everyone! Enjoy opening presents and whatever else you do during the holidays. Hope this chapter makes you laugh, even a little bit. I had so much fun writing it. And remember; Columbia, Janet, and Magenta are all fifteen. Brad, Rocky, Riff, and Frank are all sixteen. They're all one year apart. Just to make it a bit simpler.<strong>_


	8. Party!

_**Obviously, I have nothing better to do on Christmas than write/type up random stuff…oh well…here's a chapter that took me three minutes to write out the outline for…usually it takes me an hour…I wonder how it will turn out…let's see…XDD**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Party!<p>

* * *

><p>Janet was the first to wake up. The sun was slowly inching its way above the horizon, only a small bit of colored light showing. She knew it wasn't even five yet, but she wanted to get ready. Something in her gut was telling her that something big was happening today.<p>

She quickly showered and dressed herself, walking out of the bathroom without a towel on.

"Good thing no one was awake…I would've died if anyone saw me naked…" She muttered as she dug through her makeup bag in the bathroom. "Unless it was Riff of course." She began putting on her makeup in the semi-darkness.

"I wonder how Magenta does this…she always said how she does her makeup when it's only half-lit in her house…I can't see the freaking mirror! I'm gonna mess up my eyeliner and eyeshadow…I give up!" Janet growled as she walked over to the light switch and turned on the light. "Magenta always looks so pretty, but how does she do it in the dark?" She examined herself in the mirror and wiped off the messed up makeup.

It took her thirty minutes to get her makeup on. She walked out of the bathroom and heard soft talking.

"No mom! I just need some alcohol. Wine is okay. No vodka. Mom!" The voice wasn't all that deep, so it couldn't have been Rocky. And it wasn't close to the cabin door, so it wasn't Brad.

"Frank?" Janet whispered as loudly as she dared. She didn't want to wake anyone else.

"Shush! Mom! I'll call ya back. Okay. Yeah. Love you. Janet's trying to get my attention. Yes…she's my…girlfriend…of sorts. No, I'm not lying. Mom! Bye," Frank hung up. Janet could see that he was sitting up in bed, staring at a piece of paper.

"I'm your girlfriend? As if," Janet whispered, sitting on Frank's bed.

"Ever heard of privacy, princess?" Frank joked softly, gently poking Janet in the side.

"Yeah. But you don't deserve any, Mr. Mom-can-I-have-some-alcohol-at-camp," Janet giggled. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Listen. You can't tell anybody! I don't even know if Coco can get the coffee for the next morning. Have you seen Riff drunk? He's horrible at hiding it," Frank sighed. "And I'm not risking losing my privileges because some idiot can't keep from slurring his words and falling into the pool and drowning!"

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about, Frank," Janet hissed. She stood up and headed for the cabin door.

"You can't tell anybody, princess. If you do, I'll kill you. I swear I will. Coco and I will handle the invitations," Frank growled, rising from his bed.

* * *

><p>Columbia was the next one to wake up. She stretched and yawned, walking into the bathroom to shower and completely wake up. As always, she left her towel on her bed. Whenever she finished showering and walked out into the cabin, the sun was completely up and shining.<p>

"Damn sun," she murmured as she wrapped her towel around herself and searched for clothes. By eight she was completely dressed and sitting on her bed, waiting for a text from Eddie to signal it was clear to visit him. While she was waiting, Brad walked in.

"Is Magenta still asleep?" He asked Columbia.

"Yup," Columbia answered.

"Okay. What are you doing?" Brad asked.

"Waiting for…oh…wait…well…see ya!" Columbia jumped up and walked out of the cabin, leaving Brad alone with the still sleeping Magenta.

Brad watched Magenta sleep for another hour before attempting to wake her up.

"Magenta. Wake up," he said, gently shaking her.

"Go away…I'm tired…" Magenta mumbled, turning over and pulling the covers up to her chin.

"No. You need to wake up. Frank needs to talk to you."

"Vhy?" Magenta was obviously awake now, but she didn't move.

"Because. He said it's something about a party."

"I don't vant to talk to him right now. I vant to sleep, Brad. Let me sleep."

"Get up, Magenta."

"Can't make me, can you, Brad? Too afraid of hurting your precious little Magenta zat you von't even try raising your voice. Haha. I vin," Magenta said. Brad frowned.

"Get up, Magenta. Frank really needs to talk to you."

"Zen vhy didn't you get me up an hour ago vhen you vere vatching me 'sleep'?"

"Because you're so beautiful when you're asleep."

"And I'm not beautiful vhen I'm awake?" Brad frowned again. Everything he said was turned back around and thrown at him as a weapon. Classic Magenta. She was only this bitchy when she was just waking up.

"Frank!" Brad screamed. Frank walked in carrying a bucket of water.

"Hello, little princess of darkness and despair. If you don't get up, I'm gonna dump this ice cold water on you," Frank said.

"How long did it take you to come up vith my new nickname, Frank?" Magenta asked. Without answering, Frank dumped the bucket of water over Magenta, soaking her. She immediately sat up and glared at him.

"You're gonna be so sorry, Frank! I'm going to rip your head off of your body and zen I'm going to skin you alive!" Magenta screamed. Brad stared at her, slightly amused with her reaction.

"Well, now that you're awake, we need to discuss the party tonight. Are you going?" Frank asked, ignoring Magenta's death threats.

"Vill zere be alcohol?" She asked, trying to get the water out of her sponge-like hair.

"Yes," Frank replied with a sly grin.

"I'm zere. I'm sure my brother and Columbia vill be going too. Are you going, Brad?"

"Maybe…I dunno…" Brad replied.

"Just to let you know, Magenta's a real slut when she's drunk. Last time she started stripping. She was about to completely strip, but Riff Raff stopped her and locked her in her room. But there's nowhere to lock her here," Frank whispered in Brad's ear. Brad blinked.

"I'm going."

"Good boy," Frank laughed, patting Brad on the top of his head like he was a dog. "Party's at ten tonight. It's in our cabin." He turned and left, carrying the bucket with him.

"Vell…since I'm up, I guess I'll get dressed and ve can do vhatever," Magenta shrugged, getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

* * *

><p>The party started later than expected. Frank's mom was late bringing what he asked for, giving them only half an hour to decorate their cabin. Magenta, Columbia, and Riff Raff were the first ones to show up after the decorating had finished. Frank and Rocky were lying on their beds.<p>

"Did you get the wine?" Columbia asked.

"What do you think, Coco? Would I have decorated if I didn't?" Frank asked, rolling his eyes.

"Probably not…well…who else is supposed to show up?"

"Janet, Brad, and Eddie…" Rocky said. Frank grinned at Magenta.

"Hello everyone!" Janet said cheerily as she walked in with Eddie and Brad. Frank nearly fell off his bed reaching for the first bottle of wine.

"Everyone gets a glass," he said, passing the bottle to Janet.

Within half an hour, everyone except for Rocky was drunk. Janet and Riff Raff were in a corner, kissing. Brad and Magenta were flirting on Brad's bed. Columbia was trying to catch Frank to kiss him. Rocky was still sitting on his bed, watching everything unfold.

"Brad…Brad!" Magenta shouted. "I vant you to… I vant you to…" Rocky watched as she ran her hand up Brad's leg and giggled. "Sleep vith me, Brad." Brad and Magenta disappeared out the cabin door, obviously going to the other cabin.

"Riff! You're such a wimp!" Janet screamed, jumping up. "Your sister just left with Brad…they're sleeping together…why can't you do the same with me?"

Riff Raff didn't reply. He repeatedly tried to stand up, falling on his butt each time. Then he started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Frank!" Columbia screamed, tackling Frank. Frank began kicking as Columbia started kissing him. He repeatedly tried to push her away.

Rocky sighed at his friends' immaturity.

* * *

><p>Riff Raff woke up. In his arms lay a sleeping Janet Weiss. Beside him, Columbia and Frank were holding each other close. They were asleep too. His head throbbed with each breath.<p>

"Shit," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them when Janet moved in his arms, trying to get closer to him.

"Good morning, Riff," she mumbled, eyes slowly opening. "Last night was crazy, don't you agree?" She giggled before holding her head like she was in pain.

"Yeah," Riff Raff agreed, looking around. "Okay, I see Columbia, Frank, and Rocky. Where are my sister and Brad?" His tone was urgent and frantic.

"I vaguely remember them leaving sometime around midnight…I think Magenta said something about sleep…" Janet sighed. There was a moment of silence before she tensed up. "You don't think that they slept together, do you?"

"I hope not…" Riff Raff mumbled, sighing.

"Your sister is enough of a slut that she'd do it," Janet complained, unsteadily rising to her feet after getting away from Riff Raff. She stumbled out of the cabin and into Magenta's cabin, followed by Riff Raff.

"You…" Janet shouted accusingly, waking Brad and Magenta.

"What? Janet…?" Brad rubbed his eyes. "Oh my god! Magenta!" Magenta yawned and opened her eyes.

"Yes? Vhere are my clothes?" She asked as if this was an everyday thing.

"Did we have sex?" Brad asked, ignoring the two person audience.

"Maybe…didn't Frank tell you zat I'll do crazy zings vhen I'm drunk? I remember him telling you about ze time I started stripping once vhen I vas drunk," Magenta smiled, picking up her clothes. She looked at Janet and spotted Riff Raff. She shrieked and pulled Columbia's blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself.

"So you don't care if I see you naked?" Janet shouted.

"Riff's my brother, you twit! I don't vant my brother seeing me naked!" Magenta screamed. Brad pulled on his clothes quickly, smiling weakly at Janet.

"So neither of you are virgins now? That leaves me, Riff, and maybe Columbia…you all are total sluts," Janet said accusingly.

"Remember vhen I said I kissed a girl?" Magenta said with a sly grin. Janet nodded. "That was Columbia and zen she lost her virginity. So…only you and Riff. And I zink Riff and you did it last night. Have fun with zat. Now, can I get dressed please?"

Magenta walked over and shoved Riff Raff and Janet out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe. I knew it could be worse. But hey, I didn't really feel like doing anything…bleh. This can be considered a filler or not, your opinion. It's not in my opinion. And this is going on a short hiatus. So…yeah…hope you enjoy this. :)<strong>_


End file.
